Aaron Bishop
Aaron Bishop, commonly known as Bishop is an NCA detective and the best friend, and colleague, of Ronald Pike Jr. History Throughout Bulletproof Series In Episode 1, Bishop and Pike are at the gym boxing, when Pike remembers that he needs to be at the Deputy Mayors meeting, as his father is receiving an award. As Pike is at the meeting, Bishop calls, asking what he would like to eat for dinner, while Pike mocks him for being jealous that he did not get invited. While on the phone, Bishop gets a call from Sabine, a civilian informant who needs their help. Bishop and Pike meet at the arranged meeting place with Sabine, who reveals that she has been threatened, and has information about a gang that is stealing cars, and she will reveal if the two place her under witness protection. However, Bishop argues that one threat via SMS isn't enough to place someone under witness protection; with this, Sabine walks away and is killed by the gang. Bishop and Pike follow in pursuit of the vehicle, with Bishop criticising Pike's driving. Back at the NCA office, Bishop asks Nell to take Sabine's phone to tech, however, she refuses, laughing at him. While at the shooting range with Pike, Bishop is embarrassed to see Nell getting higher scores than him, and he blames Pike for this. Bishop and Pike break into Sabine's house to find the place has been overturned. Realising that she would not have lived in such conditions, Bishop calls for forensics and, hearing a baby crying in the background, Bishop also calls for social services, realising that Sabine was a mother. At home, Bishop watches the news coverage of Sabine's death, which seems to sadden him. His girlfriend, Sophie, warns him that they will be late to dinner at Pike's if they do not hurry. While at dinner, however, Bishop notices the continuous notifications that Sophie is receiving and silencing. Not much longer after, Pike checks Sophie's phone when she is not around, finding messages from someone under the name of Jonesy, and Bishop suspects it is the same Jonesy that works at the NCA office with him. Following a lead from Tanner, Bishop and Pike break into an apartment that they suspect is being used by the gang. While in the apartment, they find several keys that would provide evidence that they are stealing cars. However, the gang return, forcing them to hide under the bed, but are able to listen to all of the gangs plan. They decide to follow the leader of the gang, eventually catching him and arresting him, however, he refuses to talk when questioned. After Pike hides a tracking device within the gang leader's blazer, Bishop and Pike are lead to an abandoned warehouse where the stolen vehicles are being stored. After watching the building, and ordering 24/7 surveillance, Bishop returns home to cook Sophie dinner. However, Sophie reminds Bishop that she is going out with 'the girls' including someone called Jonesy, and when he questions her on it, she reveals she has a friend called Fiona Jones. Bishop realises that his girlfriend is not having an affair. Back at the NCA office, Bishop watches the live feed from Nell and Jonesy who are surveying the warehouse, when they are attacked by the gang. Bishop and Pike rush to the scene, and ultimately end up in a car chase with the same car that killed Sabine, however, this time, they are able to fire shots at the car, and eventually subdue to driver and his passenger. Opening the boot, Bishop realises he has shot Jonesy accidentally. Bishop and Pike are able to apprehend the rest of the gang members and the stolen cars. Tanner reveals to Bishop that Jonesy is in surgery and will be fine. With this, Bishop decides to visit him, finding Sophie at his bedside, confirming that she is having an affair with Jonesy. In Episode 2, Bishop is staying at a hotel after finding out that Sophie is having an affair with Jonesy. He receives a message from Pike about picking him up from home and tries to get there before Pike can figure out his situation. Bishop and Pike follow Michael Sharp, a wanted man, to a safety deposit building. Despite orders from Tanner to retcon, the two follow Sharp into the building after an explosion is heard. The two follow the assailants from the building as they exit through the back, with orders from Tanner not to let them escape, however, Nell is able to shoot the driver in the head giving them time to apprehend the assailants — but not Michael Sharp, who manages to get away. Having gotten intel from a source that a man has been found dead and the scene littered with jewels from the raid, Bishop and Pike head to the crime scene. Bishop manages to gain access to the man's cell phone, finding a number called multiple times that Tanner can use to track. Having noticed that Bishop is not going home at night, Pike asks about Bishop's housing situation, questioning why he didn't ask for help as they are family; he insists Bishop move in with him for a while until he lands back on his feet. The next morning, Bishop goes home to collect his belongings, and while there, has an awkward encounter with Sophie, who asks to talk. Bishop says he is busy, however. Dropping him back off at the NCA office, Nell reveals that she knows about Bishop's situation as she has spoken to Sophie. Bishop and Pike head to a location they have gathered by placing a tracker in Sharp's suit. Arriving at the location they look around and find an abandoned outhouse. Inside, they find Sharp, who holds Bishop at gunpoint. Sharp reveals to Bishop and Pike that he was trying to stop the robbery as he has something valuable in the safety deposit box. With this, the trio are shot at and Sharp warns Bishop that they have come for him. Bishop and Pike attempt to get Sharp to safety, however, their car is knocked off the road by a large transit van. In Episode 3, Bishop checks out the crashed BMW that Michael Sharp died in, looking for clues. He asks Kev for the dash cam footage, however, to his surprise, access is denied to the case files. Bishop and Pike question Tanner on why they have been taken off the Sharp case and had their access revoked, however, she does not reveal a proper reason, other than it is probably because they allowed Sharp to be killed. Pike suggests that they go to the prison and question Barton, however, Bishop reveals that they need Tanners approval and clearance to see a prisoner. Checking out a drug case, Bishop and Pike see unusual activity around a property with a back gate, they try the gate, but are unable to gain entry and resort to ramming the gate with a civilian car. Bishop manages to arrest one of the boys, bringing him back to the NCA office. At the office, Bishop jokes about beating the kid up to get information, however, this is overheard by Ryan's social worker who sarcastically remarks whether she should file that in her report. They question the boy, and things begin to get heated, with Bishop verbally abusing the boy and Pike having to restrain him. Pike tells Bishop to think smart, and he gets the idea to let him drive in his new NCA-issued police car. He takes Ryan to an abandoned building site, revealing information about his past and about the drug related incidents that used to go on in the building when he lived there. He shows Ryan two of the people he used to know who got into drugs and are now homeless, hoping to scare Ryan. Bishop takes Ryan to an abandoned plot of land with a burnt-out car, showing him how to shoot his police-issued firearm. Bishop offers to give Ryan a try, warning him that he will follow Ryan wherever he goes after the two go their separate ways; Bishop laughs as Ryan shoots at a glass bottle but misses. Bishop drops Ryan off on a local estate, leaving him with a number that Ryan promises to call. Bishop, as promised, follows Ryan for the remainder of the day, who leads him to a warehouse. While at the warehouse, Nell sends Bishop photographs of Jason Woods, a drug dealer who has been in prison for attempted murder of one of his dealers. Nell asks where Bishop is, who replies that he is sat outside of his warehouse. The next day, Bishop, along with Nell, Munroe, Pike and Kamali raid the warehouse, finding a group of men manufacturing cocaine. They question the men for Jason Wood's location and a shooting match begins. In Episode 4, Bishop and Pike look for the missing gun that Ray used to kill Sharp, despite being ordered not to by Tanner. They go to a junkyard that is known to sell guns,n however, the man laments that he doesn't sell guns. When leaving the junkyard, however, greeted by a man who will not reverse to let them out of the junkyard. Pike and Bishop exit their car to talk to the man, who they suspect is panicking at the sight of their police badge. Pike questions the legal tyre depth, with Bishop revealing that the man's tyres look bald. Looking in the boot of the man’s boot, Pike and Bishop are surprised to find a dead female — the man reveals that she is his daughter. Back at the NCA office, Bishop questions what the man was doing at the junkyard. The man reveals that he went there to buy a gun to kill the men that killed his daughter — he reveals that he came to England illegally to make a better life for him and his daughter. Bishop and Pike reveal the findings to Tanner, when Jonesy walks into the office, Bishop wishes Jonesy the best with Sophie, however, Pike punches him, admitting that he has always got Bishop's back. Bishop and Jonesy are surveying the junkyard, when jonesy questions why he has asked him for help. Bishop reveals the mission they are on is illegal, that they don’t have permission to be there. Entering the office of the junkyard, Bishop manages to find a stash of guns in a filing cabinet. Bishop leaves the office to tell Jonesy, who has freed the dog, the news. The dog leads the two to a nearby gate and, opening the gate, they find the junkyard owner dead — having been shot in the head. The next morning, Bishop offers to take Ali to school, letting Pike focus on Donna. In the car, Ali questions Bishop’s involvement with the social worker, and Bishop retorts that there is nothing going on between them. Bishop drops Ali off with her friends near the school and drives off, however, walking into school, Ali drops her headphones and, bending down to pick them up, she finds a man standing in front of her. In Episode 5, Bishop meets with the Director General, asking to talk about Pike. Bishop airs his concerns that Pike needs a father figure right now. The Director General reveals that Bishop has reached his peak whereas Pike has ambition. Pike Sr reveals there are opportunities for his son that Bishop will not enjoy and his partnership with Pike is soon to end. Bishop reveals to the rest of the team at the NCA what he has revealed from Gazim, including the fact that he owns a restaurant. Bishop rallies his team, but leaves Jonesy back at the office on surveillance, something that annoys Jonesy. Nell asks for a word with Bishop, revealing that catching Bakur will not make him feel better, and will not make Pike forgive him for messing up and getting his daughter kidnapped. The two agree it would still be nice to catch him. Outside of Bakur’s restaurant, Bishop sends Munroe and Kamali around the back while he and Nell enter through the front. Bishop enters the restaurant, chasing Bakur, who tries to exit through a door being blocked by Munroe. A fight erupts in the kitchen of the restaurant with many of Bakur’s staff, who proceed to attack with knives while Bakur attempts to strangle Bishop from behind. Mistakenly, however, during the fight, one of Bakur’s staff members accidentally, but fatally stabs him. Bishop watches Bakur die while radioing that he couldn’t save him. He leaves Bakur with one final note, to never mess with a man's family. The next morning, Bishop visits Pike's safehouse to give him the news on Bakur, however, he is disappointed to learn that Pike is giving up his job on the front line. He tries to convince Pike to change his mind, however, he is unsuccessful. He leaves the safehouse visibly annoyed, venting his anger by hitting the car steering wheel multiple times. After having agreed to have dinner with Nell, Bishop is questioned by her brothers on if he has feelings for Nell, however, he struggles to answer. At the end of the dinner, Bishop vents his questions about Sharp to Nell, admitting that he will figure out the case on his own. Bishop takes Nell back to the new apartment he is sleeping at, to reveal that he is sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Nell jokes about the comfort of the makeshift bed and the two sleep together. Having found information on the Sharp case, Bishop goes to speak to a man called Graham, however, the man laments that he is retired and doesn't know anything. However, when Bishop arrives at the NCA office, he finds a package left for him from Graham — case files from his previous interactions with Sharp. Bishop asks to meet Pike at the docks to show him the case file which implicates his father in criminal business tied to Sharp. He leaves, and Pike goes to question his father on the file. Back at the NCA office, Bishop receives a call from Pike admitting that he has questioned his father and is now following him. Bishop follows suit on Tanner's orders, and arrives at Pike's location just in time to see him get shot by Ray. Bishop manages to follow Ray and knock him off his motorbike and arrest him. In Episode 6, Bishop and Pike go to Graham's house, the former detective. They question the story behind the file, and Pike promises to put him in witness protection if he cooperates. It is revealed the history of the covert operation Black Heart. At a meeting with Tanner, Pike, Bishop and Tanner's old mentor, Bishop and Pike threaten the man for information about Black Heart as he is first unwilling to cooperate. However, after threats, he cooperates and reveals information about Sharp and Pike Sr. Tanner receives information from the prison that Ray has been stabbed, and this prompts Bishop and Pike to rush to the prison, believing it to be no coincidence. They are unable to intercept the ambulance before it is ambushed, however, head to City Hall to head Ray off. At City Hall, Bishop and Pike enter behind Ray and, to their surprise, Arjana. After Ray is made aware that they are at City Hall, he takes Arjana at gun point, however, she is able to get away and Bishop sets off in chase. Ray initially begins to get away, however, is headed off by Nell on the stairs of City Hall. The two struggle, and Bishop witnesses Ray shooting Nell twice, killing her instantly — he breaks down in tears, screaming, however, Pike arrives and tells him to go after Ray. Bishop follows Ray, first shooting him in the foot, and then in the head, killing him instantly too. Upset about her death, Bishop listens to a voicemail from Nell, admitting that she wanted to meet the following night. This saddens him. By the docks, Bishop and Pike eat pizza and enjoy a beer together. Pike admits that he misses Nell too, however, she would have wanted him to be happy and move on. Pike promises to never let Bishop down again. Personality Bishop is a caring, responsible person who values his friendships highly — especially those with his close team members. He has a very close friendship with Pike, which causes him to sometimes perform erratically, especially in matters concerning Pike's family, such as the kidnapping of his daughter, which have caused him to sometimes act angrily on instinct. Furthermore, he has also been shown to care about his cases, especially Ryan, to which he took personal time to warn not to fall into a life of drugs. Appearances Trivia Gallery References Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Detective